Breaking Ties
by Croc9400
Summary: It was always Kaz and Oliver. Never was it just a singular name. But now, it has become so, leaving one of the dynamic duo hanging. As villains reach much too close to the protected walls of Mighty Med, Kaz and Oliver must band together to save the heroes while destroying their own friendship. Happens before "There's a Storm Coming". Co-written with 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
1. Chapter 1: A Catastrophe is Coming

**Chapter 1: A Catastrophe is Coming**

_Written by Croc9400_

Kaz looked over his shoulder. It seemed to be something he did more often than not now a days. He only half understood the risk when he began working at Mighty Med, but now he understood it loud and clear. Not only that, but the risk was getting higher.

Now that everyone at Mighty Med was aware of the situation with Catastrophe, and what he, or they, could do even without their powers, was unnerving. It seemed everyone who worked there looked over their shoulders; Oliver and Kaz the most.

He safely made it to school. He walked into his homeroom where Oliver was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

"Why do you keep scaring me like that, Kaz?" Oliver scolded.

"I don't know because it's fun," Kaz laughed a little. Until he saw Oliver's serious face, "oh you're serious,"

"Yes! I'm serious!" he sat back down, "the risk is getting higher every day! Life as we know it could end at any moment,"

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm keeping you on edge,"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun," Kaz laughed. Then the bell rang. The two quickly sat down as the teacher, Mr. Jackson entered the room. He took attendance, then stepped out from behind the desk. Snickers were heard rippling through the class.

"I have your permission slips for the trip next week," Mr. Jackson said. Then Kaz raised his hand, "yes, Kaz do you have a question,"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, I do have a question," Kaz said, "do you know that your fly is open?"

Snickers went through the class as the young teacher turned red.

"No, Kaz. I did not know my fly was open," he turned around, zipped his fly, then turned back around, "can everyone focus now?"

Everyone nodded. He sighed and shook his head. Then he began handing out permission slips.

"What's that beeping?" Oliver leaned forward and asked Kaz.

"I don't know," Kaz said, "I've been hearing it since I left the house this morning,"

"Give me your phone," Oliver said, "quickly!"

Kaz slipped his phone out of his pocket, and handed it back to Oliver. After Mr. Jackson walked past him, Oliver brought the phone up to his ear. He discovered that was the source of the beeping. Oliver pulled the back of the phone off, and pulled a small, plastic chip out.

"We're in trouble," Oliver said. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone stood up, until it rang again, and a third time. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Is there a lockdown drill today?" Jordan asked.

"No. Jordan there isn't," Mr. Jackson said, "everyone get in the closet!"

Mr. Jackson went to lock the door. Since this was a science classroom, there was a rather large storage closet for them to hide in.

"What do we do?!" Oliver asked frantically.

"Give me my phone! I've got Tecton in my contacts!" Kaz said. Oliver handed Kaz his phone back, and Kaz quickly began searching through his contacts.

"How did you get Tecton's cell phone number?"

"I asked him for it," was Kaz's simple reply.

"Kaz! Put your phone away! The two of you get in the closet! Now!" Mr. Jackson rushed. Oliver and Kaz gave each other nervous glances.

"Lets just hope Horace finds out about this before whoever here, finds us," Oliver whispered as the two went to closet.

That idea was quickly forgotten when they heard footsteps. Jordan didn't realize she was squeezing Kaz's hand, and Kaz didn't object. All the lights were off. Then they heard a crash. Jordan's hand shot up over her mouth, and so did a lot of the other girls. They heard loud footsteps move throughout the room.

Kaz moved slowly towards the door. Jordan mouthed his name, and tried to hold him back. Kaz peaked under the door. He saw two combat boots, and the end of a long leather jacket. He quickly stood up, and moved back towards the group.

"Megahertz," Kaz said in Oliver's ear. It was so quiet, it was almost inaudible.

"What do we do?" Oliver whispered back.

"We wait to see if he leaves," Kaz said, "if he opens the door, I'll tackled him, and you call Tecton,"

Kaz handed Oliver his phone.

"Kaz. Don't..." Oliver didn't get to finish. The door opened, and Kaz launched himself out, tackling Megahertz to the ground. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"OLIVER!" Kaz shouted. Megahertz had gotten his bearing back, and began trying push Kaz off of him, "CALL HIM NOW!"

Kaz went back to his struggle with Megahertz, it was draining. Then he got an idea.

"Leslie!" Kaz shouted, "why do you wanna attack kids? I mean _really_? Are you _that_ lame?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here," Megahertz said.

"I actually don't, but I think this would be the perfect place for me to learn something," Kaz said.

"There's a Catastrophe coming," Megahertz smiled. This caught Kaz off guard. Megahertz used his electrokinesis to send Kaz flying across the room. Megahertz stood up just as Tecton entered the room.

"Hello," Tecton smiled. Megahertz growled, and ran for the window. He launched himself out the window which was two stories off the ground. Tecton went to run after him, but he stopped for a moment, whispering something in Oliver's ear, then continued on.

Oliver quickly ran over to Kaz, and helped him to his feet.

"We need to get to Mighty Med," Oliver whispered, "Horace needs us,"

Kaz nodded, and the two ran out of the classroom during the confusion.

The two made their way quickly to Mighty Med, not stopping to talk to anyone. They made it quickly through until they found Horace.

"Horace," Kaz said, "Tecton said you needed us,"

"Yes, I did," Horace said, "I need to talk to you about something. Come with me to my office,"

The three set off to Horace's office.

"Very nice work by the way, Kaz. You stalled Megahertz long enough so Tecton could get there," Horace said. Kaz beamed while Oliver looked a little peeved off. They entered Horace's office, and Horace bolted the door shut.

"Boys," Horace said, "you know the threat now that Catastrophe is trying to come back, right?"

"Yes," both of them said.

"And you know how the Dyan of Nebulon can reunite Catastrophe right?"

"Yes,"

"Well, whichever humans are Catastrophe have one half of the medallion. I have the other half," Horace took it out of his pocket, and placed it on the desk, "I am thinking, it would be too risky to leave it with a super hero. I want both of you to guard it with your lives, but I want...Kaz to be the who holds onto it,"

Kaz picked the medallion up off the desk. He tucked it inside his sock, and nodded at Horace. Inside, Oliver was fuming. He had a gut feeling Kaz would lose it, even if Oliver was with him twenty-four seven. Oliver was more pissed at Kaz than he had ever been in his entire life.

The two boys stood up, and thanked Horace for the responsibilty. They left the office. Oliver was smiling. He knew he should feel happy for Kaz, but he didn't. He just felt like another huge weight was thrown on his shoulders, and he knew that Kaz's stupidity could end the world. And he knew they would be looking over their shoulders even more.


	2. Chapter 2: Standings

**Chapter 2: Standings**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

It had barely been more than just a few hours, but the responsibility of protection was pushing it's weight upon Oliver's shoulders. More so than Kaz's.

"Kaz, where's the-"  
>"It's here."<p>

"Kaz do-"  
>"It's in my sock."<p>

"Kaz..."

"I've got it!" his friend cried out to him in distress. Oliver let out a sigh, knowing that he was getting on his friend's short nerves. But Oliver couldn't help it. Kaz was what you would call, accident-prone. And that was the very reason that led to Oliver's worry. The last ending shifts of the hospital came close, and the two friends slowly finished up their final shifts. All the while, Oliver was still trying to comprehend the reason, the logic behind what is now his half responsibility.

How did Kaz get to keep hold of the half of the Dyan of Nebulon?

Oliver found himself tapping his pencil with the steady beat of his thoughts. Self-pity and slight obnoxiousness found it's way into his mind.

_How many times had Kaz broken something;lost something?  
>Numerous.<em>

_How many times had Kaz pressed something that he wasn't supposed to?_

_A whole lot. Actually, he even shrank his best friend once in a while too._

Maybe it was the envy talking, or possibly the tiredness from a whole day of school and work that formed the glare that was now aimed at Kaz's entering form.

"Alright, let's go. I've got to head to the Domain to pick up a comic" Kaz said, putting down his notes upon the desk. Oliver slammed his pencil down quite loudly in the now sleeping hospital. Kaz's surprised eyes looked over him, and soon turned to confusion at his friend's slightly hostile actions.

"Let's go then. The Domain closes in half an hour" Oliver replied coldly. Kaz followed along his friend, after shrugging off doctor's coat. They left the hospital without much more than a glance at each other.

Upon entering the Domain, Kaz and Oliver were set in a tense atmosphere. Kaz had no idea why he was put in such a hard position, but choose to keep his thoughts to himself. As for Oliver his reasons were lined up and ready to go, but didn't not want to waste breath talking to someone who he surely knew wouldn't listen.

They stayed for a while, shuffling quietly about the small comic store while Wallace and Clyde busied themselves at the cashier. The few stranglers became none and the Domain was soon left to only the two best friends. All the while Kaz flipped through the already memorized and read comics, his eyes flickered hesitantly over to his best friend's profile, a few steps away. Never had Kaz thought it to be so hard to talk to someone. Especially if that person was Oliver.

Every time Kaz took a nearing step, Oliver's form would pull back, or turn away. This could be taken as a silent warning of "go away". It was now Kaz's fifth attempt at trying to make peace with his best friend. Or get near him at least.

When he felt that Oliver was deeply caught up in the somewhat newly released issue of Blue Tornado's Adventures, Kaz took two quick strides and came to an abrupt stop by his friend's side. Oliver passed an odd glance over him as Kaz greeted his friend.

"Sup" Kaz tried, while Oliver nodded silently in reply.

"Dude"

"What?" Oliver replied innocently, eyes glazing over the pages that he had read over a million times.

"What's wrong?" Kaz said bluntly, finding it really tiring beating around the bush.

"Nothing" Oliver shrugged off.

"Then why are you acting this way?" Kaz questioned as he followed in sync with his friend's distancing steps. Oliver lifted his shoulders hesitantly, and Kaz groaned in frustration at his friend's attitude.

"Dude…"

"So, did you find the comic you were looking for?" said Oliver, clearly changing the topic at hand to something else.

Kaz stared at the Oliver, eyes boring lasers into his friend's profile. But his anger seemed to go unnoticed. Blowing at the air in annoyance, Kaz accepted defeat for the time, and replied in a mumble.

"No."

"Hey, we're closing up shop. Are you two done yet?" Clyde called from the cashier. Pushing an annoyed glare over to Oliver, Kaz answered for the both of them.

"Yeah"

"But aren't you-" Oliver's comment was cut off by the shaking of Kaz's head. Oliver followed his friend out of the store, not staying back for a moment to bid goodbye to Wallace or Clyde.

His hands shoved deeper into his small pockets. The cold night air left a chill crawling down each of their necks. The steps of their feet on the pavement echoed softly into the darkening day. Autumn was coming close, and winter hinted to be colder.

They each reached their block, and so split ways. Anger ran in Oliver's veins as he walked away from his friend, not at all lessening with each step. Sadness and frustration bubbled inside Kaz, as he caught only a glimpse of his friend's back before turning away himself. Though not saying it, both felt that the night seemed colder without the known presence of each other.

Doors slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen

**Mighty Med: Breaking Ties**

**Chapter 3:**

_Written by Croc9400_

Kaz slammed his door shut only to make a point. His parents were out of town, and he had the entire house to himself. He took off his jacket and his hoodie, tossing them on the table. He moved to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Then he turned the TV on. He took his shoes off, and his socks as well. The Dyad of Nebulon fell on the ground.

Kaz laughed, and picked it up. He went to slip it into the pocket his phone normally is in, but his phone wasn't there. He stood up, and began frantically searching. The last place he had it was at The Domain.

"Shit," he got up, and ran out the door, neglecting to put shoes or a coat on. He slid the Dyad into the pocket of his pants, and took off down the street. When he arrived, the lights were still on. He sighed in relief. He pulled the door, but it was locked.

"Wallace! Clyde!" he called, banging on the door. The brothers approached the door, and unlocked it.

"What do you want?" Wallace asked.

"I just wanna look around, I think I left my phone here,"

"Aren't your feet cold?" Clyde asked him. It was just then, when he was standing still, that he realized how cold his feet were, how cold his lungs were, how cold his arms were, how cold his whole body was.

"Yes," he wheezed out.

"Come inside," Clyde said, "we'll get you some hot coco,"

Kaz only nodded, and slowly stepped inside. He collapsed on the couch, and began rubbing his feet together. Clyde brought him some steaming hot chocolate, and he quickly took a slip.

It was strange tasting, but it was warm. That was all Kaz cared about. He touched the hot mug to the warm parts of his body. His eyes began closing, his body began weakening. He didn't know why, the cold had always woken him up. He took another sip of the coco, but it burnt his throat. He dropped the mug on the ground. Then he coughed, and spit the hot liquid out of his mouth. He looked the ground, and noticed the drink was completely surrounding his feet. It wasn't burning them though, it was completely frozen under his feet.

Kaz stood, moving his bare foot over the ice. He was still tired, but he was more curious than anything. He had just made ice with his feet. He was having difficulty standing up. He was getting too tired. He decided to give in; he collapsed.

Kaz woke up laying on the pavement outside The Domain. He remember nothing of what happened. He stood up, wearing shoes and socks on his feet, and a heavy coat over his shoulders. He looked around, every light around him was out. He felt as if he should be very cold, but he wasn't.

Kaz began walking, and made it home within ten minutes. He hung the coat on the coat rack, and slipped his feet out of the shoes. He took off the socks, and tossed them on the ground. He went to take another step, but when he put his right foot down, frost formed around it.

"Woah," he said. He lifted his foot, and placed it behind him. Frost formed there as well. He pulled his foot off the ground. He placed his foot back down on the ground, and lifted his left foot. He placed it down, and frost also formed around it.

Kaz moved forward towards the table, frost forming around his feet with each step. He had to try this. He reached his hands out towards the table. He exhaled, then let his hands touch the wooden surface. Frost spread over the whole table, and to the floor surrounding it. He backed up towards the coat rack again. He slipped his feet back into the shoes, and dug through the glove box, freezing it in the process. He put gloves on his hands. He was scaring himself.

Kaz exhaled, and moved through the house to his bathroom. He closed the drain of his bathtub, thankfully it didn't freeze; the gloves stopped it. He filled the tub with burning hot water as high as with would go, then he slipped the gloves off his right hand. He stretched out his index finger towards the water. He bit his lip, and let his finger touch the water.

The entire tub froze over. The water expanded, and the tub cracked. He knew it was going to break soon. He put his entire hand on the frozen block of ice, and willed it to melt. It wouldn't melt, and the tub shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere, one hitting Kaz in the head.

He woke up laying on his bathroom. He pushed himself up on his hands, leaving a circle of frost around where he placed his right hand. He quickly pulled the glove back over his hand, and pulled himself up on the sink. He glanced in the mirror and noticed dried blood on the side of his face. He signed, and wet a washcloth. All the water that touched his gloves, and soaked through froze. He signed and wiped the dry blood off his face. He looked around at his destroyed bathtub, and the large block of ice that now stood in it's place. Then he saw a bloody piece of broken bathtub; that must've cut his face.

He thought for a second. How had he even got these powers? He remembered being at The Domain with Oliver, and Oliver being really pissed off with him. Then he came home, and his phone was missing. He went back to the Domain, and Clyde gave him hot chocolate. He when he took the second sip, he felt something pulse in his pocket that contained the Dyad of Nebulon...The Dyad of Nebulon.

Kaz's hand immediately went to the pocket he left it in. He felt his phone there, but the Dyad was gone.

"Oh god.." Kaz said, "oh god, oh god, oh GOD!"

He had lost the Dyad of Nebulon. The Dyad of freaking Nebulon. He lost it. He had to find it, but he had to get control of his powers before he could leave the house, but if Catastrophe or Megahertz found it, the world was doomed.

He pulled the gloves off his hand, and the socks off his feet. He walked through the house; running his hands along the wall. Frost covered every inch of the interior of his house within minutes. He sat down onto the couch, and closed his eyes. He envisioned in his mind, all the frost peeling off the walls, and forming in a small pile on the coffee table. He replayed the scene in his mind three times before he opened his eyes.

The frost still covered the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Frost Bitten

**Chapter 4: Frost Bitten**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

Oliver sat on his bed silently, staring out into the dark night sky. His sigh hung in the silence of his bedroom. Soft moonlight spilled onto the floor, but the room was only dimly lit with the glow. His hand grabbed for the blanket besides him, made neatly in the morning, now nothing more than crumpled pile. He then tried to wrap the blanket around him as best as he could, but his efforts only frustrated him more and more, and before he knew it the blanket fell to the floor in a heap, following soon his pillows. Oliver threw, continuously, or that was until he felt that it was enough.

Everything that was once on his bed was laying, scattered about his room. The boy that stood amidst the mess slowly met the floor as well. The burn of pain from overusing his weary limbs, the sadness and lingering anger at Kaz.

_Kaz_.

Why was his mind cursed to always think of Kaz? From the moment he got home till presently, Oliver's thoughts revolved only about Kaz and the Dyad of Nebulon. Leaning on the base of his bed, Oliver took in a deep breath, as his thoughts came rolling in.

_Why did Kaz have to get the Dyad of Nebulon?  
>Why could it not have been me?<br>But...Then again, we are sharing the responsibility. Right?  
>Or is it all on Kaz?<br>So if he loses it then it's not my fault?_

_So what if the Dyad of Nebulon is lost._

His last thought was unsettling. Oliver snapped out of his daze, as he took in the real chaos and dangers that would come if the Dyad of Nebulon was lost. That is _**if **_the Dyad was lost. He found himself picturing scenes of disaster and pain from the evil doings in the comics. But the hero would always come to save everyone at the end of the day. However they were the heros.

Oliver and Kaz.

Oliver looked about his room, debating silently what to do. It was late, and a school night. Once again Oliver's eyes flickered about his bedroom and quickly, silently he grabbed jeans a new shirt and a warm sweater. Putting everything on as fast as he could, Oliver then slowly pulled open his bedroom door. He took a hesitant step out into the hallway, pulling door close softly. After hearing the door click, it was then that Oliver began to creep down the stairs. The walk took longer than he expected and by the time he was slipping on his shoes, the house was thrown into complete darkness. Oliver fumbled blindly with the doorknob. After thinking, he raced to the kitchen nearby. Now, he no longer cared much for silence.

He pulled at drawers, flung open cabinets that is until he finally found what he was looking for. The small flashlight looked untrustworthy as he held it in his grip, but what more could he possibly do? From all the noise that he created, his parents would surely come down to check and he would be caught if he stayed a moment longer. Oliver ran back to the front door in the darkness, opening the front door and stepping out into the coldness of a Wednesday night.

-x-

A frost covered house mocked him.

The cold night nipped at his face occasionally, yet, he wasn't bothered.

-x-

Oliver never realized how far the walk was from his to Kaz's house. He always assumed that they were short, quick. Instead, reality made it very clear that it was long and eternal. He let out his sixth sigh of the five minutes he'd been walking, rubbing his hands up and down the outside of his sweater to create warmth. Warmth that he desperately needed. Oliver quickened his pace as he made out who the blurry figure in the distance was. He almost cried out in happiness, but that thought quickly faded out of his mind.

He came to a stop just a few feet behind his former best friend. Kaz was standing outside in cold weather without even a sweater. He just stood there on the front lawn, his body unprotected from the cold by his thin pajamas. Oliver took a daring step closer, and realized his friend stood entirely still. A flash of worry crossed his mind and edged closer, as he dared. Still Kaz was solid. Oliver reached out, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Big mistake.

In a moment's instant, Kaz's right hand was holding Oliver's arm in a death grip and he was pinned to the ground. Oliver let out a shout of agony, as a wave of freezing cold pain passed over him. Black dots clouded his vision, but he willed them away, blinking rapidly to do so. When his vision cleared, Oliver came face to face with Kaz, usual brown eyes tinted ice blue. Oliver breathed heavy and let out a pained gasp as the freezing cold leash, let go of his arm. Oliver grabbed at the arm, taking in deep heavy breaths as Kaz moved away from Oliver. Kaz gave an outstretched hand and Oliver grabbed it, and was pulled up to his feet. Kaz crept a short distance away then, as Oliver examined himself. He pushed up the sleeve of his right and his eyes widened in a newfound fear.

His whole entire forearm was deep purple. His fingers felt numb. It was as if he had plunged his whole arm into a pile of fresh ice and left it there for hours. Confusion was all he felt, and that worsened all the more, when he laid eyes on the frost covered house in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue

**Chapter 5: Blue**

_Written by Croc9400_

Kaz walked away from his best friend, or at least he thought that was his best friend. Everything was fuzzy to him. Oliver was like a distant memory to him. He kept moving down the street, away from Oliver.

"Kaz!" Oliver yelled, "Kaz! KAZ!"

Oliver began hurrying after him. There was no way Oliver was letting Kaz leave. Not now. Something had happened. Something that wasn't supposed to happen; something that had changed Kaz. Changed him into something different; something dangerous. Oliver was worried for his own safety, but he was more worried for the safety of his best friend. He managed to catch up to Kaz, and Oliver put his hand on his friend's shoulder. It was cold.

"Kaz, are you ok?" Oliver asked. Kaz spun around, and flung his arm out. Ice flew from his fingers, and hit Oliver, throwing him back. Kaz's eyes were black emotionless pits. He felt nothing, and remembered nothing. He approached his former best friend with only one thing on his mind. Kill Oliver.

Kaz walked down the street towards Oliver, who was laying on the ground. Kaz raised his hand, and ice spires began rising out of the ground. They began forming a solid cage around Oliver. It was barely tall enough for him to sit up in. Not to mention it was cold. Kaz closed the top just as Oliver was coming around. Kaz turned, and walked away.

He went around the corner. That is where he met Wallace and Clyde. They each had one half of the Dyad of Nebulon. They were standing still, ready to connect them.

"After this is done," Clyde said, "we're getting him a cool costume,"

"Absolutely," Wallace said. Kaz said nothing. He had no desire to. No one had told him to. He watched as the brother's halves grew closer. Deep down, the real Kaz was yelling at himself to get them to stop, but his body would not respond. His body would not move.

"Stop!" Kaz had fought enough to get that one word out. Then his entire body was immediately taken over by the foreign invader in his brain.

"What was that?" Wallace asked. Kaz said nothing.

"Answer the freakin question!" Clyde spat.

"I said stop," Kaz said, "but it meant nothing,"

Wallace only nodded. Then a gust of wind blew threw. When it was over, both halves of the Dyad were gone. The brothers looked up, and saw Tecton standing there, along with Captain Atomic and Titanio.

"ATTACK!" Clyde shouted.

Kaz stepped forward, and extended his arm. Ice flew from it, and completely encased Tecton. Captain Atomic ran to the ice cage surrounding Oliver, and broke it. Inside, the boy was unconscious, and cold. Captain Atomic lifted him out, and Titanio began thawing Tecton. It was done, and the two of them stepped towards Kaz, Wallace, and Clyde. It was too dark for anyone to recognize anyone else.

"Are you going to surrender now?" Tecton asked. Snow began whirling around the two villains, and Kaz until it was impossible to see them. When the snow disappeared the three were gone.

"Who were they?" Titanio asked.

"I don't know," Tecton said, "I didn't get a good look at either of them,"

"Guys!" Captain Atomic said, "we need to get him back to Mighty Med. He's too cold. He might be dead,"

The three made their way towards Mighty Med, trying desperately to keep Oliver warm.

"They now have both halves of the Dyad of Nebulon!" Wallace yelled, "now we're even further to getting it than we were before,"

The three sat inside the darkened Domain. All the windows were covered, and the door was bolted shut. The sign on the door said closed.

"I told you we should have done it here," Clyde said. He was in the process of making Kaz a costume, "should we cover his face?"

"Yes," Wallace said, "make them think we have him kidnapped. They'll do whatever we ask,"

"Or we could just send him in there, and have him destroy everything, and take the Dyad by force, or at least unite it,"

"I like that idea better," Wallace said.

"How many of my friends are you going to make me kill?" Kaz asked.

"Only the ones who get in our way," Clyde said.

"Did the serum wear off that quickly?" Wallace asked.

"What serum?" Kaz stood up. It was definitely wearing off. They were losing control of the boy's mind. Wallace quickly took a vial of light blue liquid out from behind the counter. He handed it to Kaz.

"Drink this," Wallace said. Kaz, who was still partially under mind control, had to obey. He popped the top off the vial. He tilted his head back, and let all the liquid fall into his mouth. He gagged as he swallowed the last bit of it. Then he stood utterly still.

"We've got about eight hours," Wallace said. Clyde stepped forward, and handed Kaz the finished costume. Kaz went into the back of the store to put it on.

He emerged in the costume. It was leather, and a deep shade of blue. The pants hugged his legs, as they traveled to his ankles, only to open up there. He wore combat boots that increased his height by two inches. His top half was much different. It consisted only of a tight, leather t-shirt, but there were armbands in the patterns of flying snowflakes that snaked down his arms, and onto the tops of his hands, looping around his middle fingers. There was a cloak that went over his shoulders, and down the back of him. The cloak was velvet, but had a pattern imprinted on it similar to the one running down his arms. A mask went across his eyes, which were now the color of his costume, and down over his nose. A hood attached to the cloak that went over his head. When he stood completely still, no part of his body was visible.

"That's perfect," Wallace smiled.

"I know," Clyde said, "now go find the two halves of the Dyad of Nebulon and unite them. Kill anyone who gets in your way,"

Kaz stepped forward towards the door. The cloak blew opened as he walked towards the door, and pushed it open.


End file.
